Demon Fighting, the Hogwarts Way
by dandog
Summary: After receiving word that Voldemort has allied himself with Demons and Vampires, Dumbledore recruits a a member or two of the scooby gang to help teach the students how to defend themselves. Also, a new student enters hogwarts, but why is she seeing a mys
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's note: This is my first harry potter/Buffy story. So if anyone is out of character or anything please tell me. I know it doesn't explain much of Harry's summer or anything, but I wanted to skip straight ahead to the school) **

Harry Potter sighed as the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop. It had been a tough summer for him coping with Sirius's death, but his friends had helped him through. Smiling slightly he turned to look at Ron and Hermione, who smiled back, before making his way into the mass of students.

Fighting their way through, Harry, Hermione and Ron managed to find an empty carriage. As they got in, Harry stopped and glanced over at the Thestrals. Shaking away the thought of death he proceeded to get in the carriage, joined by Neville and Luna. Seeing the curious looks on their faces, Harry sighed again, preparing himself for the onslaught of questions.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\

"Now before we all eat I would like to make an announcement," Dumbledore said, chuckling as he heard Ron's groan, " Although it has never been done before, I would like you all to welcome a transfer student to Hogwarts. If you will," he said, motioning to McGonagall, who walked down the hall and out of sight. Returning less than a minute later with a girl behind her.

Every face in the hall was on her. She looked to be about 16, and had long sweeping brown hair that went just below her shoulders. Harry carefully studied her beautiful face, then looked across to Ron whose eyes were practically bulging out of his head. "Ron, Ron," he hissed, finally catching the redhead's attention, "drool."

"Her name is Melanie and she has come from America. She has yet to be sorted so.." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall gestured for Melanie to sit in the chair and she placed the sorting hat on the girl's head.

'ahh,' the hat said to her mentally, 'not the normal student I see'

"Is anyone here normal" Melanie mumbled back, causing the hat to chuckle.

'no, I suppose not. Now where to put you, your brave, and loyal, but you also smart and cunning. Oh…with a thirst for power too I see.' The hat paused, deep in thought. Then suddenly it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall clapped as she made her way towards the Gryffindor table, seating herself at the very end of the table.

"I would also like to announce that this year we will be introducing a new class for years 4 & up. This will be compulsory and will benefit you greatly in this upcoming battle, considering Voldemort allies himself with." Dumble said grimly, but instantly a smile appeared on his face. "Now that that's over with I believe it's time to silence Mr. Weasley's stomach."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\

As Hermione and Ron, being the prefects they were, lead the Gryffindors to the common room, Harry saw the new girl and made his way over to her.

"Hi," he said to her.

"Hi."

"So your from America?" She nodded. "What school did you go to over there?"

She looked at him, seemingly checking him over, before answering. " I was taught at home by a, friend." Harry could tell she was hiding something, but didn't have time to question it anymore as they had arrived at the fat lady.

After Hermione and Ron had helped the first years settle in they took seats next to Harry in front of the fireplace.

"So, I saw you talking to that new girl" Hermione said, a little harshly.

Ron flinched a little, so Harry surmised that he must off gotten her angry again. " Yeah. She said she was home schooled, is that even possible with wizards, you know, with the underage rule and all"

Hermione looked over at the girl, noticing that she kept glancing over their way " I don't know guys, but I'm tired." She said, stretching.

Harry and Ron noticed the small gesture she made while she stretched and realized they weren't alone. Saying their goodnights they headed off to bed.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\

Harry shot up out of bed, panting. A sweaty mess, he got up and walked over to the open window, relishing the cool night air. Not wanting to go straight back to bed he sat on the windowsill and looked out over the grounds. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he spotted a figure moving away from Hagrid's hut towards the castle. As he squinted to try and get a better look, the person stepped into the moonlight. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the person.


	2. Chapter 2

**( I'm sorry for the lack of action in this, and probably the next chapter or so, but I got to try establish the story first.)**

"What!" A flabbergasted Ron practically yelled. Harry had told them what he saw last night.

"For Heavens sake Ron keep it down," Hermione hissed at him, before addressing Harry, "Are you sure it was her?"

"Yes Hermione! I'm sure okay!" Harry replied, annoyed.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just, it is her first day of school and all, plus, you never actually saw her exit Hagrid's hut." She said as they made their way to their first class of the year: Potions.

"I don't know, it's just, unusual, that's all," Harry said.

They soon found themselves outside the dark and dank dungeon/classroom. Waiting outside they were soon joined by a few other Gryffindors, including Neville, and some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but all too soon they saw Malfoy and a few other Sytherins heading their way.

Cursing under their breath, both Harry and Ron sent glares Malfoy's way, ignoring his smirk. They were distracted though, when Snape approached.

"Enter," He said, walking into the classroom, cloak billowing. He walked straight up to the front and turned around, glaring at the Gryffindors, especially Harry and Neville.

" I'm not sure how some of you managed to make it into my class." He said, looking pointedly at everyone except for the Slytherins, "but if I find that someone isn't up to standard, then you'll be gone faster than the time it takes for Mr. Longbottom to blow up his cauldron." This earned a few laughs from the Slytherins. "Now we'll start with the-" He was interrupted when the door flew open, crashing into the wall.

"Geez it's cold down here isn't it" Melanie muttered as she walked down towards Snape. Seeing him opening his mouth she started explaining herself. "Sorry I'm late sir, but Professor Hagrid wanted to see me." She pulled out a 20-inch piece of parchment and handed it to him, "here's a note"

Taking the parchment, Snape looked at it, not surprised to see only a few words written. "Fine, take a seat miss Saunders." Snape said, rather reluctantly, before looking at the whole class, "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we'll be starting with the…"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\

Harry and co. entered the great hall, where they were told the new subject would be held. They noticed that there were hundreds of students already there, consisting of 6th and 7th years. Slowly Dumbledore made his way up to the podium. Instantly the crowd grew silent/

"Welcome. I suppose you're all wondering what this class will be teaching you," Dumbledore started, " but first a bit of background story." This caused many students to groan. " I'm sure that most of you have heard of what happened in Sunnydale, although the ministry believe that it was a show of Voldemort's power, they are wrong." He paused, ignoring the rants and bellows of the students. "It was a completely different power altogether. It was demons that destroyed that town"

Ron and Hermione gasped, as did many other students. "What is it?" Harry asked, confused.

"What do mean what is it, demons are supposed to be extinct," Ron said, fear evident in his voice.

"But aren't demons just mythical creatures, like werewolves and that."

"No Harry, demons are pure evil, mythical creatures are derived from demons, but unlike demons, they posses a soul." Hermione explained, recalling the text from one of the many books she'd read.

Harry nodded in understanding as Dumbledore continued to speak.

"Sources have confirmed that some demons have allied themselves with Voldemort. With the second war looming, a confrontation with the Voldemort and his followers is almost certain, so this class is designed to help you should you ever come face to face with these monsters. Although many of you are confident now, I must warn you that most spells don't work against demons, that's why i have called in some experts to help." He paused, "Don't rule magic out though, over the years before they were 'extinct' many Sorceress created spells that worked against them. I will tutor you on these spells" This seemed to ease the students.

"But I've talked enough, it's time to introduce who will be teaching you the physical aspect of this class…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Giles!" They all turned and watched as a middle-aged man wearing a tweed suit entered the hall. He strode around the students and straight up to the podium. As he neared, Dumbledore frowned.

"Where's are your assistants?" Dumbledore asked, whispering.

"Faith went to investigate something." He saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappear, "not to worry, she just went to see your groundskeeper, since he seems to know the forbidden forest better than anyone"

Dumbledore returned to his old self as he turned to face the students. "I believe it's time for lunch, so I want you all to be prepared for a hard lesson tomorrow. Now, go eat!"

Ron was already out of the room before Dumbledore finished speaking, quickly disappearing from sight. As he slammed the huge wooden doors of the great hall open, Ron saw the door leading out to the grounds shut. Frowning, he walked over and opened them just enough to see through. He saw a woman walking down towards the forbidden forest. He almost started drooling again as he saw her skin-tight jeans. Shaking himself out of it he watched as she turned and walked towards Hagrid's hut.

_Hagrid you lucky bas- _hearing voices getting closer, he shut the door and bolted over to the Gryffindor table, stuffing the first thing he saw into his mouth.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\

As Faith neared Hagrid's hut she could hear voices inside. Putting her ear against the door she could easily make out the booming voice of Hagrid, the other person she also recognized. _That idiot! I told him to stay with the girls! _ Stepping back she slammed her foot against the door, sending it crashing off its hinges.

Hagrid immediately reached for his crossbow, while his companion bolted for the back door, only to be sent sprawling to the ground when a tea cup slammed into the side of his head. "What'd Yeh do that for!" the half giant shouted at Faith, gesturing to his friend, who was shakily rising to his feet.

"It's alright Hagrid," the man said "You can lower the crossbow" The man gingerly rubbed his head where the cup had hit and made his way over to Faith. "I'll see you later Hagrid" he walked out of the hut, Faith in tow.

As they walked away Hagrid swore he heard his mate say to the girl "isn't it usually you pointing the crossbow at someone"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\

Giles was seated in the teachers' lounge, engaged in a conversation with Binns, which, to all the other teachers, seemed worse than one of the history professor's lessons. The former watcher groaned as he heard Faith's voice from outside.

"YO G!." All eyes turned to him. "What's with this stupid Gargoyle!" a giant crash could be heard, and next minute Faith came charging through the door, dragging behind her a very nervous looking man with an eye patch.

"Xander!" Giles stated, shocked. The teachers immediately reached for their wands, but Giles waved them down. "What are you doing here, I thought you were staying back in Cleveland with the sl-sisters."

_Real smooth G-man._ Xander thought, chuckling slightly. He stopped though, when an elderly looking woman glared at him.

"I suggest you take him to the headmaster," She said, lips pursed.

Giles nodded and led them out the door, as they exited he couldn't help but notice the pile of rubble outside the door.

(I know it's kinda clichéd but bear with me, I originally planned to have Faith the teacher, but it seemed way to OOC for her. I promise I will try to be as original as possible with this story. And conversationswithdeadpeople, can you imagine buffy teaching a class, just like faith, it'd be too out of character for her. The story should pick up in the next few chapters. )


	4. Chapter 4

"I think we should go to the library & research"

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice, and, after a coughing and spluttering fit, stared wide eyed at Harry. "What?"

Hermione also looked at him quizzically, "Care to elaborate Harry?"

"Yeah mate, you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine guys, I – Ron get out of it!" Harry growled, knocking Ron's hand away from his forehead. "I want to find out everything I can about demons" he continued, his voice considerably quieter than before.

"Like the spells that actually work against them"

"Exactly Ron, Voldemort could strike at any moment, and you guys are the prime targets because-"

"We've been over this before Harry" Hermione said, placing her hand on top of his.

"Yeah, whether you want us there or not, we're with you till the end" Ron added, serious for the first time since school started.

Harry nodded. Swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Let's go then shall we?" said Hermione as she grabbed her bag and stood, then headed out of the great hall. Harry and Ron followed suit, with the red head looking desperately at the chicken leg on his plate.

They entered the library and found a table. Setting their bags on it they headed for the shelves, only for Hermione to stop them.

"Remember, look for anything to do with demons. You know, habitat, different species, stuff like that."

Ron groaned and Harry looked like he beginning to regret even mentioning the library.

Hermione scowled at them. "What if some spells only work on different species. If we don't know what we're up against, then we might as well snap our wands now" She finished, Glaring at them.

Ron, realizing she was right just sighed and headed off for a shelf, mumbling curses under his breath.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\

"So Mr. Harris, why have you graced us all with your presence?" The headmaster of Hogwarts asked the young man sitting in front of him.

"Uh…well, you see…" Xander started nervously, wiltering under the glares from both watcher and slayer.

"It's alright Xander, he knows everything," Giles interrupted.

"Phew!" Xander replied. With a grin he reached over and grabbed a lemon drop. Plopping it in his mouth he continued, " Well Faith was out when the owl came with the letter asking her to come here. So, after a bit of biting and scratching on both parts, I managed to get the letter." He paused and puffed out his chest. "And me being the noble and caring person I am, opened it. I remember Faith coming in the room and, realizing the letter was addressed to her, and next thing I know I wake up three days later. Faith's gone, Mel's gone, Gman's gone. So after living on a hellmouth all my life it only took a bit of searching for me to find the three broomsticks. So I went in, ordered a drink, got talking to Hagrid, and that's when the fun started.

**:Flashback:**

"And Buckbeak, good 'ol Buckbeak. One of-" Hagrid was interrupted when loud cracks filled the room.

Instantly people started screaming as they ran for it. Some managed to apparate away, but many weren't fast enough, and paid for it when a green bolt hit them. Killing them stone dead.

"Deatheaters!" Hagrid growled.

Xander looked over at him, recognizing the name from one of the books he had been given by a drunken wizard. _That was a pretty good read too…before it turned into a goblin and tried to kill me._ "Hagrid, can you do much magic?"

"A little, why?"

Xander glanced around the pub, suddenly realizing that he, Hagrid, the barmaid and the deatheaters were the only ones left, alive that is. " If you can get her out of here, I'll deal with the ones left over,"

Hagrid looked at him questionably before grinning. "Don't need magic for that!" Hagrid grabbed the barmaid and charged at the deatheaters.

The deatheaters were frightened. It was easily recognizable by the fact that all the spells they shot at the half-giant missed.

Hagrid barreled into 2 of them, sending one crashing to the ground with a sickening crack. The other went flying through the door into the streets, only to be trampled when Hagrid ran across him.

A few ran after Hagrid, while some seemed to think they had a better chance of living if they took out Xander.

His eye widened & he dived behind the counter, narrowly avoiding the barrage of spells. The reductor spell that was shot out collided with the wall behind Xander, destroying it. Xander shielded his face as bits of wood shot out in every direction. Xander looked up as the place began to creak. _Oh crap._

Xander risked a glance at the deatheaters, instantly regretting it as more spells were shot at his head. _Okay, there's only three, I can do this._ He flinched as the sound the walls cracking reached his ears. Realizing he never had much time left, he glanced around wildly. A his lips quirked upwards slightly as he spotted a dusty old broom under the counter. Taking a deep breath, he vaulted over the counter. As soon as his feet touched the ground he dashed forward, leg sweeping one deatheater with the broom, he then rolled forward and swung up, slamming his makeshift bat into the deatheater's jaw. Xander grabbed the deatheater before he hit the ground and used the robed figure as a shield to block a green spell from the last deatheater. Xander shoved the lifeless body aside and hurled the broom at the firer.

The deatheater cackled as the broom crashed harmlessly into the wall beside him.

The laughing stopped suddenly when a fist smashed into the deatheater's nose. As it stumbled back Xander slammed it's head into the wall. Xander glanced behind when he head the building start to collapse. Before he could celebrate a huge hand grabbed him and yanked him out of the building.

"Thanks Hagrid," He muttered, before looking back at the rubble that used to be the three broomsticks.

**:End Flashback:**

"Ah yes, I've heard reports about what happened, though not quite as thoroughly as you've explained it." Dumbledore said. "It seems I owe you and Hagrid a thankyou."

"Wait! When did all this happen?" Faith asked.

"Uh…sometime today," Replied Xander, sheepishly.

"About 3 hours ago I believe,"

"You don't even know," Faith scoffed, getting a glare from Xander. She completely ignored Dumbldore.

Giles started cleaning his glasses, sensing another argument starting. "Faith! This is neither the time-nor the place," He interrupted, Putting his glasses back on.

"Right, sorry G, Dumbledore. I get a little carried away sometimes," Faith stood and bent over till her and Xander were nose to nose, "we'll finish this later." With that she stalked off.

'Mr. Harris, if you would just wait outside for a moment. Professor Giles and I need to discuss something,"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the wait, been a hectic new year. I haven't seen buffy for a while, so I might be a bit off with some of the characters. And I know last chapter wasn't real good, but I tried to rush it out, so I apologise for any mistakes. Oh, and just so you know, I know absolutely no latin. Anyway on with the chapter. 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry groaned and pulled his pillow over his ears. However, to his great dismay, it never helped. "Argh!" He picked up the pillow and hurled it at the source of the noise: Ron.

"DIE YOU EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS!" Ron shouted as the pillow hit him, a random spell shooting out of his now drawn wand.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\

As Harry and Ron entered the great hall for breakfast they were surprised to see a grown man and woman sitting at the Gryffindor table, both wolfing down food at a rate close to Ron's. Melanie was sitting beside the woman, talking animatedly with Hermione.

"Who are you?" Ron grunted, looking suspiciously at the man.

"New teacher assistants" he mumbled out in-between bites of food.

"Oh," Ron, still looking suspicious, just shrugged to Harry and sat down anyway.

"Have you seen the new edition?" Hermione asked Melanie, who nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, can you believe they included the-" Melanie stopped when Faith nudged her. She looked at Faith questionably, and the older slayer indicated outside. Melanie focused looked in the direction Faith pointed to and narrowed her eyes.

Faith stood and strolled towards the exit, catching Xander and Gile's eyes. The youngest of the two also stood and followed the brunette slayer outside.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\

" What & Where?" Xander asked once he and Faith were outside.

Faith help up a hand to silence him and she slowly drew a small throwing knife from her pocket. Suddenly she spun and threw the knife. It sailed through the air until it collided with something invisible. Blood splattered out of an invisible wound as the creature fled, leaving a trail of purple fluid.

"What the…" Xander muttered, trailing off when a putrid smell reached his nose. He quickly pinched his nose close.

"Faith seemed to have the same idea. "We gotta after it!" Following the blood trail, Faith ran after the monster.

Xander sighed and took off at a run after Faith, and into the forbidden forest.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\

"Welcome to your first Demonology lesson" Dumbledore announced to the 7th and 6th years that had gathered. "You will now split into two groups," He said as red line appeared in-between the students, " The students on the left of the line will be with Professor Giles learning fighting techniques, while the side on the right will be with me learning spells. We will switch sides halfway through the lesson."

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to the right with Dumbledore. He noticed Malfoy smirking towards the back of the group, his two knuckleheads flanking him.

"Now, keep in mind, most of you won't be able to do these spells at first, considering they're very powerful and require a strong wizard to be able to cast them. The first one you will learn is Extamade (ex-ta-ma-dey). Now pronounce after me, Extamade"

"Extamade," the students said in unison.

Dumbldore nodded, "Good. This spell will burn a hole through the demon, so aim for the head or chest."

The students spent many minutes practicing this on wooden dummies that were conjured. It was no surprise to Dumbledore that only Harry and Hermione had perfected the spell. Ron was close, but just didn't have the endurance to use the spell repeatedly. The headmaster was just getting ready to send them over to Giles when Hermione raised her hand. "Yes miss Granger?"

"Sir, doesn't fire work against demons too?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget." Dumbledore said, " Fire will work against the weaker demons, but I seriously doubt that any of the demons Voldemort is working with will be weak."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\

Faith growled as she ducked under sword that was aimed at her head.

She and Xander had followed the blood trail of the invisible creature, straight into three demons; sword & bow wielding demons.

She sidestepped another sword thrust and grabbed the demon's forearm & his upper arm. Before it could do anything she brought her knee up into it's elbow. A crunch and a scream later, the demon now had an arm that bent both ways.

Xander on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. He had an arrow sticking out of his left leg and was in a bear hug by a demon from behind, while the other one had his bow drawn, arrow aimed at the one-eyed ex carpenter's head. Raising his good leg, Xander scraped his heel down the shin of the demon holding him. As it loosened it's grip, he elbowed it's ribs and ducked, the arrow that was heading towards him hit the demon in the chest. It had a look of surprise on it's face as it fell backwards.

He looked up just in time to see Faith behead the last demon. Sighing in relief, a look of horror suddenly came across his face as he saw Faith eyeing the arrow stuck in his leg. "Oh No! No! Not agai- Aaaaaaaaagh!"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\

Harry and co. (Hermione & Ron) stood in front of the tweed wearing professor as he explained stuff about demons that they had already learned last night.

"Since demons are stronger than humans, or wizards in your case, you'll stand more of a chance with a weapon." He pointed over to a large table that full of different types of swords, axes, crossbows, etc. "I want you all to go over and pick out a weapon that you want to use. I will then get you to use it in a practice match against another student. If I think that you won't be able to use it properly, then you will go back and get another one. There are charms up so no one will get hurt."

The students all rushed over the table, trying to find the coolest looking weapon.

Harry chose a sword that bore a striking resemblance to the Gryffindor sword he used to kill the basilisk. As he pushed through the crowd he saw Melanie standing there, hold two small Japanese swords (wakazashis or tantos, (is that what they're called, I can't remember)), one in each hand. Hermione and Ron joined him, the former carrying a crossbow and the redhead with a battle axe (like the one Gimli uses in lord of the rings).

"Hey Longbottom!" The turned to see Malfoy walking over to Neville.

As he neared, Malfoy suddenly swung his Broadsword at Neville, surprised when the blade went straight through him, no harm done. Malfoy smirked and laughed at the surprised and hurt look on the Neville. " What do you know, they've already activated the protective charms." The slytherins burst out laughing.

"Mr. Malfoy! Deten-" Giles started, but was cut off.

"Can I go against him sir?" Melanie said.

Giles looked at her annoyed, but nodded his head anyway.

"Humph," Malfoy sneered at her, before making his way up to small stage that Giles was standing on. He twirled the sword around a few times, then lunged forward, stopping a mere inch away from her eye. He was surprised when she didn't flinch.

"You done acting like a clown, or do I have time to grab something to eat" She said, earning a growl from the fullblood wizard.

Giles sighed and started cleaning his glasses. "Begin,"

Malfoy lunged at Melanie, who deflected his strike with her right tanto, and sliced through his neck with the other. Enraged at being made a fool of, Malfoy lunged again.

The Gryffindors and many of the other students burst out laughing at Malfoy's display of gracefulness as he charged of the stage and face first into the ground.

The doors of the hall burst open and Faith walked in, followed by a limping Xander who had part of his shirt tied around his leg.

While everyone's attention was drawn to them, Melanie hopped down from the stage. As Malfoy started to get up, she chopped him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. Making sure no one was watching she dragged him around the back of the stage where he couldn't be seen and went back to where the other students were.

"There was some invisible thing Giles. I wounded it and we chased it into the forest where we ran into some demon trouble." Faith whispered to Giles, who nodded and looked at Xander.

" Yep, she did it again," Xander muttered.

Giles turned to Melanie, who was standing innocently, "Melanie, since you've already proven that you can use those weapons, could you take Xander to the hospital wing."

She nodded and handed him her weapons before guiding Xander out into the corridors of the old castle. They headed through the halls, but after what felt life ten minutes she stopped turned to Xander. "You don't happen to have a map do you?"


End file.
